The Prince takes a mate
by ColleraZorn
Summary: 2nd story in my Prince series. M 4 lemon and craplike that..RR


_Okay this is my 2__nd__ SP fic hope u like: Sequel 2: __**The Prince comes out**_

Kenny walked out of South Park and into the thick woods until he came upon and old shack. He held onto Butters as he opened the door to revile a cozy little room. "This will do for now. I'll have to fix it up again though," He mumbled setting Butters down on a couch. Butters looked around as Kenny went to a pump like sink to get a drink. It looked old timey and a thin layer of dust covered everything. "K-Kenny I w-want an-answers," Butters said shaking as Kenny came over with a glass of water. "I guess you do deserve them. Shoot" Kenny said sitting across from Butters, who pulled his knees to his chest. "What exactly are you" Butters said eyeing Kenny's sharp fangs. Kenny got a sad smile on his face.

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself~

"I guess I should start at the beginning. My mother is Satan's only daughter. He prized her above all else, so when she wanted to explore earth he let her have her way. While on earth she met a man and they got married. Not long after I was born. Now demons dislike half breeds, but not for selfish reasons like the angels. Half breeds are in pain until um….they…um find and take there mate. That kinda why I _died_ so much as a kid. Now my gramps was pretty upset that I was born a half breed, cuz I'll never be aloud into hell as a normal demon. I am bound to walk the earth until I die or my mate dies then we are reincarnated, but I can't truly die cuz gramps got a grim watching over me." Kenny stated letting Butters take it all in. "I-is that all?" Butters asked uncurling himself just a little.

~So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal~

Kenny smirked, "No, now we get to the fun stuff. Since I can't claim a territory in hell Gramps wants me to claim territory on earth. I've chosen South Park and the surrounding mountains to be my territory. Of course with my territory established all I have to do is find a mate to help raise what ever offspring we acquire."

~I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself~

Butters looked at Kenny as the elder boy got a disturbing gleam in his eyes. "Butters I want you to be my mate, meine erotische Butterblume, die ich zu mir einreichen will" Kenny said leaning over to kiss Butters. "Of-offspring, but how will I give you kids, Imma boy?!" Butters said pulling back. "Demons can adopt a kid and change the kids DNA so that the Demon and his or her mate are now the biological parents. Now can we please get back to the fun part?" Kenny all but pouted as he pulled Butters on to his lap. "F-fun part?" squeaked Butters as he felt Kenny's raging hard on beneath Kenny's sweatpants. Kenny just smirked and kissed the life out of Butters. Kenny then ran his tong along the seam of Butters lips. This made the smaller boy gasp. Kenny used Butters gasp to his advantage. After he mapped out every crevice of Butters's mouth he started to convince the other boy's tong to play as well. Butters shuddered as his tong ran over sharp K-9s. Suddenly Kenny stopped and let out a low growl.

~So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become~

Butters cringed back in fear as he saw Kenny's eyes turn blood-red and the demon boy bare his fangs at the door a series of growls coming out of Kenny's mouth. "K-Kenny w-what's wrong?" Butters said placing his hand on Kenny's face. This seemed to snap Kenny out of his little spell. "Someone's comin' I'll be right back. Stay here," Kenny said giving Butters one last kiss.

~Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal~

Kenny started to walk towards the sent. It was Stan and Kyle. He decided to scare them for fun so he jumped up into the trees and waited until he could see his friends below him. "Stan I swear I saw something here," Kyle said coming into view holding Kenny's hoodie. Kenny remembered that he left his hoodie back at the arena they had made. He smirked and jumps down in front of them letting his demon aura flare as he growled. "AHHH!!!!!!" The boys screamed and Kyle jumped into Stan's arms. Kenny just started to chuckle. "Relax guys I was just messing with ya," Kenny snickered. "Kenny?" Kyle asked getting out of Stan's arms. Kenny then explained every thing that happened. "Wait you and Butters?" Stan said and Kenny nodded. "I also know that you and Kyle are having sex together" Kenny smirked making Stan gape and Kyle blush. "Who else is together that is, well like us" Stan finally said. "Well there's Pip and Damien. And before you ask yes Damien's my uncle. He and my mom have different moms. Pip is ¼ angel and ¼ demon, incubus to be precise, and they already know about me. You guys don't really care do ya?" Kenny said slipping his parka on. "Naw man you'll always be our bud. We'll stop by latter," Stan said taking Kyle's had and walking away. "I'll see ya'll guys at school. Oh and can ya'll go get Butters's clothes from his house with out his parents finding out. Take as much as ya'll can here's a key I made. Hide the stuff at one of yawl's houses so I can come get it later," Kenny hollered at the. "Sure" said Kyle looking back.

~Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell~

Butters sat alone in the old cabin and decided to clean while he waited. He went into the first door and saw a linen closet so he grabbed a face rag and went over to the sink. Butters pumped the handle a few times to get the water running then put the rag under the cool water. He then started to clean the counters. After the counters were done he started on all the bare shelves then the mantel of the fire place. Kenny came back to see Butters cleaning the dusty dishes in the cabinets. Kenny closed the door behind himself and felt his cardinal desirers start to come back. He walked up to Butters and spun the smaller boy a round and kissed him. Butters let Kenny invade his mouth as he dropped the cleaning rag and wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck.

~This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal~

Kenny growled low in his throat at Butters's clear submission and let his hands wander under Butters's shirt. Kenny smirked as an idea came to his mind. He let is clawed hands tweak Butters's nipples. "AH!" moaned Butters throwing his head back exposing his throat. Kenny latched on to it and started making a nice hicky. Butters let his hands be buried in Kenny's hair. "K-Kenny please m-more!" Butters moaned sending Kenny into a rush. He took his hands out of the light blue and made Butters wrap his legs around Kenny's waist. He then walked into the bed room next to the linen closet. He threw the dusty blanket on to the floor the laid Butters onto the bed.

Kenny then lifted Butters's shirt and made dozens of hickeys all over the boy's body. Butters tugged at Kenny's hair and Kenny looked up. Butters blushed "C-can I t-try?" Butters stuttered. If Kenny wasn't hard already then the expression would have done it. Kenny leaned back and let Butters get to work. Butters blushed started to just feel around. Kenny hissed as Butters brushed a nipple. Butters looked up to see if he did something wrong.

What he saw was breath taking. Kenny had his eyes closed and a blush covering his face. Butters getting braver started to lick and kiss Kenny. Kenny knew he wouldn't last long if Butters kept it up. "Damn Buttercup if you keep doing that I'll cum before we even get to the best part," Kenny said pushing Butters on to his back. Butters watched as Kenny started to undress, he then followed Kenny's examples. Kenny smirked as he saw KC inside a heart tattooed on Butters hip where even if he wore low riders he could still hide it. "Butters I need you to mark me," Kenny said in all seriousness. "M-mark you?" Butters looked at Kenny letting Kenny pull him onto his lap. "You need to bit me hard, draw blood. In a place of your choosing. I'll do the same later," Kenny panted as his erection brushed Butters's ass. Butters blushed and asked, "Where is it usually done?" "On the shoulder or neck."

Butters picked on the shoulder and bit down as hard as he could. He kissed the bloody bite as an apology when Kenny moaned. Kenny laid Butters down and kissed right above Butters heart before he bit down. "Ah!" Butters cried. Kenny sat back after licking the blood away. Butters looked at Kenny's manhood and gulped: it was HUGE! -"It will fit, but I better stretch you first with my fingers," Kenny said. "I know I-I um used to um play with myself like that pretending it was you," Butters said his face red as a tomato. He then put three fingers in his mouth and started to suck. Kenny wanted to just push Butters over and fuck him senseless as he watched the erotic sight of Butters starting to prepare himself. He then took in the fact that Butters shaved his body or was naturally hair less. As Butters placed the third finger in Kenny couldn't stand it any more. Watching Butters play with himself and moan it was to much. "Meine!" Kenny growled taking Butters's hand out of this ass. Before leaning down and rimming the poor boy. Butters gasped as he felt Kenny's tong enter him and move around. Butters buried his hand in Kenny's hair and tossed his head back and forth.

~So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become~

~Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal I have become~

Translations:

Meine erotische Butterblume, die ich zu mir einreichen will = my erotic Buttercup who I want to submit to me

Meine = mine

Remember I own nothing. Reviews make me write faster. Also if u flame me do it nicely plz. I also no there are a lot of sp errors. Or that I worded thins wrong. I will write a Dip fic companion to this later. So for now have a good life. Also if any one want to co write something with me just let me know. This once again is for my Aro-chan and my friend bakurasfun. Love ya'll have a great holiday!!! *gives them big hugs* ^///_///^


End file.
